UNITY ::previously: currently untitled::
by bittersweet913
Summary: Natalie's mother just past away and she's moving to live with her cousin Louie Lastik in Alexandria.She finds herself liking someone on her cousin's team.NOT SUNSHINEplease read and review!This is my first story. starts slow. WORK IN PROGRESS
1. The Idea and the Hurt

-1**CH.1**

"Natalie, Alexandria's not going to be that bad. You'll be living with your cousin, Louie, his family just moved there. You to can go through the transition together." the social service lady who was wearing a name tag with the name "Vernice" scrawled across it. She looked nice at first glance, and she was, but talking wasn't on Natalie's list of favorite things to do when her mother had just past away only 10 days ago.

"Not exactly the same transition." was the only thing that Natalie could get out while still choking back tears. Vernice had an answer to that remark, but held it back knowing that Natalie was being serious, though the remark seemed quite sarcastic.

Natalie was of average height. She had dark brown shoulder length hair with streaks of auburn dyed in. It was layered so that she couldn't put all of her hair up without wisps hanging in her face. Everyone always thought she was adopted because of her tan complexion against her mother's pale skin. They didn't take in account that her mother had been suffering from cancer for the past five years. Struggling, but never giving up. Until now.

"Why'd she have to leave me by myself." Natalie spoke while staring out the window trying as hard as she could to avoid eye contact knowing that it would just lead to more tears. It was bright and sunny outside. This made Natalie sick to her stomach. _How could it be so nice out with this much hurt? Happiness doesn't come with song birds and sunshine._

"She didn't do it on purpose, Natalie. It was just her time." _Oh shit. _Vernice realized what she'd just done. Cliché sayings about death? Yeah, that didn't really help someone who's trying to cope with their mother's death. Especially someone who despises clichés. _Here it comes. _Vernice was holding out her young, dark arms ready to catch Natalie and hug the tears away.

Natalie fell into her arms, not able to hold back the tears any longer after that remark. The contrast of their skin color made for a picture perfect moment. After about ten minutes Natalie started to calm down. "I wish I had my camera." Natalie spoke almost silently.

Vernice knew all too well what she was talking about. Natalie was on the Yearbook committee at her school, Redwood Trails in Kansas City. The committee decided early in the year to make the theme of the book **Unity **this year acknowledging how far along their school and city had come in the past 30 years. Their school had integrated about 15 years ago, so Natalie's sophomore class was relatively clueless about what the big deal was when their teacher brought up the idea. They knew it used to be a big issue, you know blacks with whites, from History class. But until their Yearbook teacher, Mrs. Grendley, a very artistic woman around 65, told them about her nephew who worked in Georgia and how his sons are having trouble getting through school because they were just now beginning to merge schools. Natalie remembered her lecture…

_…"They'd been separated for so long and now to just get thrown into the same school? That was unheard of. His sons grew up with only their white friends. Even though Evan, my son, had is telling them that it's not like that all around the world they don't believe him. They said he was crazy when he told him that some of his best friends are black. 'Yeah right' they said. Can you imagine? 'yeah right'…"_

_Her voice was sort of trailing off at this point. All Natalie remembered was her wide open mouth along with all her classmates', the most amazing people she'd ever met. Amazing enough to get up and go to school only 2 1/2 weeks since they got out to start planning next year's yearbook. **(a/n I know this isn't really how it works, I'm in yearbook, but go with me.)**_

_"I think it's an important part of our past, and a far too sad part of other areas' present. And just think, if we can pull it off it might get a national award." Her classmates started to murmur. She began planning the layout. "I think it would be more effective with all black and white photos, very dramatic." The idea stuck…_

"Isn't it in your bag?" Vernice spoke into Natalie's hair. "Hey Nicholas, fetch Natalie's bag please?" she spoke loudly, but not a yell, her voice was too caring to ever yell.

Natalie sat up facing Vernice, a small smile making an appearance across her face. "Nick can't take pictures. They would turn out horrible." Natalie laughed. _Wow._ She decided it felt nice to laugh. She had only managed to pull off a few smiles in the last 10 days that she's been staying at the social service's office after leaving the hospital.

"Give me a chance." Nicholas came walking in with Natalie's bag slug across his shoulder.

"It's not even that dramatic anymore." Natalie said. She was so devoted to the yearbook. All 13 of her classmates came to see her at least once. All of them telling her that she couldn't stop working on the yearbook no matter where she wound up. Mrs. Grendley had given her one of the cameras that belonged to them knowing that it was in good hands.

"Reenact it." Nicholas said bluntly.

---

The picture had turned out nicely. It was the last picture on the roll of film, so Vernice had taken her to the school's dark room to let Natalie develop the photos herself. And to see her classmates for probably the last time in her life.

---

"Let's call your Aunt Cassie" **(a/n I don't know what Lastik's mom's name is, but now it's Cassie…) **Vernice said to Natalie when the had gotten back to the service's building. "She'll be wanting to know when you're arriving."

"You sure this is the best thing for me?" Natalie was staring at her feet avoiding eye contact. She was nervous. She hadn't been away from home in a long while and wasn't ready to leave her friends behind.

"Yes, sweetie. You'll adjust quickly. You're a fighter. It runs in your family. Just remember when you get there don't give into anyone's ideas that you don't believe in. Stick up for what you know is right. And remember us." Vernice was getting a bit teary-eyed now. Her and Natalie had become best friends over Natalie's 10 days here.

"Stop. You'll get me crying again." Natalie said in a sweet voice with a fake mean face pasted on her own.

"Let's go get you to your train. It's going to be a long ride for you so I packed you some snacks that should last several days. There's money in your purse for food and anything that you might need…." Vernice went on about where she'd packed everything and how Natalie wasn't to talk to strangers and to be safe and blah, blah, blah. This was their whole conversation in the car on their way to the train station.

"My camera?" Natalie asked. She was getting really nervous. "And some Tylenol?"

"In your carry-on's my sweets" She had become like Natalie's mother figure in such a short amount of time. "Oh shit, Natalie, we're late! Run!" They started to sprint across the parking lot heading for the station.

"Fucking traffic! Wait, maybe it's a sign." Natalie slowed down a bit after her remark.

"Natalie, no. It's not a sign. You are getting on this train and going to your cousin's house. They're expecting you. Now you've got me worried." Vernice was talking faster than she could breathe to keep up. Natalie ran to catch up.

---

After a long embrace Natalie boarded the train and took her seat. _Lord, please watch over me. This is going to be one long ride. _

---

All she thought about on the ride there was how different life was going to be without her friends, her house, her school, her town, her mom. She thought about what she was expecting to find when she got to Alexandria. A non-integrated school, or one just starting to integrate, some very stuck up racist people, no one she could talk to, and to top it off moving to a southern state which already had so many rumors about just how bad they were going around. The one thing she was looking forward to with her life's dramatic change was spending more time with Louie. He had always been her favorite cousin. They always had so much fun when they hung out.

---

She stepped out of the train onto unfamiliar ground to find the only familiar faces staring at her. They were all wearing bright smiles on their faces. _This isn't a happy visit. Stop with all the smiles._

She ran toward them with her arms spread out. "Louie!" she squealed as she embraced her rather large cousin. The smile shining across her face only half fake.


	2. A Taste of What's to Come

-1**CH.2**

The ride back to their house seemed to go by fast for all the wrong turns they made because it was only their second day here. The conversations consisted of "how are you coping" and "she was a wonderful woman" bringing tears to Natalie's eyes.

Finally Louie said "Hey guys, maybe Nat doesn't want to talk about that. I mean… you don't do you?" Natalie shook her head. "Right, so how about we talk about…" Louie struggled to find something to talk about. "school?" The look on his face when he said 'school' told Natalie that he wasn't exactly looking forward to it either.

"It's going to be different" Natalie spoke up, glad that the talk about her late mother was done. "I mean I heard that here they separate whites and blacks still." Natalie spoke cautiously knowing that this might not be such a light subject with her new family.

"Yeah, hun, we asked the principal of T.C. Williams, where you too will be going, and he said that they are merging the two schools. Oh, what were they called?" Cassie spoke in her delicate voice. It made Natalie feel safe and welcome.

"I don't think that matters. Go on." Timothy, Louie's father, said in his deep direct voice. His voice could be harsh at times, but he was the best uncle anyone could hope for. **(a/n again making up his name)**

"Well, anyway. The black school and the white school here, they're merging this year. It's going to be difficult for the people here. They have no clue how people are going to handle it. So be careful guys." Cassie said, worry in her voice.

"Thanks, Aunt Cassie. Now you've got me all worried." Natalie laughed showing her sarcasm. "How do you think it's going to be, Louie? I mean you're used to it right?" Natalie had forgotten if schools were integrated back in Louie's old town.

"Of, course. It'll be interesting seeing how these people react to it. I'm hoping they don't take it out on us new kids." Louie answered. His face said he was being completely serious.

"Yeah…" Natalie's voice drifted off as she stared out of her window as they drove past a street where there was what seemed like a riot about a ½ of a block down. "Oh Lord. Help us all."

"Holy shit! Mom, Dad, Look! They're going to kill someone!" Louie, his voice filled with excitement and fear, spoke as he noticed the riot.

"Watch your language!" Natalie giggled as Cassie corrected Louie. "Let's jut hope it calms down by school." _This is going to be worse than I imagined._ "Now, look. There's our house." It was gorgeous. A nice little blue house with a white picket fence. It looked like it came straight from the movies. There were moving trucks parked outside. They really did just get here. They weren't even unpacked. When they pulled into the driveway they all piled out. "Louie take Natalie to show her the house. Then come back and help us unpack. Natalie, you don't have to help if you don't want." Cassie spoke loudly as Natalie was running into the house to investigate with Louie hot on her heels.

Louie spoke softly as they made it to what was soon to be the kitchen. "So, will this do? I know it's nothing like your old house, but I think-"

"Are you kidding me? This is wonderful! It's gorgeous. And just imagine once it's actually furnished!" Natalie laughed. Her old house was more of a mansion, but she'd always wanted just a nice sweet home that was cozy. Hers used to feel more like an office. "So where's our rooms?"

"Upstairs." Louie answered as he rushed up to show her. "They're across from one another. You can have which ever. You're better with planning things, so you can chose as long as you help me decorate my room" Natalie answered with a big hug. She walked through both rooms and made her decision.

"This one." She said pointing at the smaller of the two rooms. "It's perfect."

---

The next day Natalie woke up to a pounding noise. It was Louie running around the house and screaming. "Mom! Football meeting! Today!" He had excitement in his voice as he rushed around. Natalie could tell he must have been late. "I gotta go. NOW!"

"Okay by sweetie! Good luck!" His mother answered in the same loud voice, only sweeter.

After Natalie heard the door slam and the car peel out she made her way into the bathroom. As she looked into the mirror she noticed her mascara had ran down her face. _Must have been dreaming of her again._ 'Her' being her mother of course. She had been too exhausted last night to take her makeup off. Big mistake. She washed her face trying to scrub the hurt off. She retuned to her room and opened one of her suitcases that she'd packed all of her stuff in. She picked out a cute outfit that was also professional, since she was going to go get enrolled today. _First impressions with the principal are important, just in case I get into some trouble. _Her aunt and uncle were taking her at around 1pm. "Fuck." Natalie muttered under her breath. It was already noon.

Natalie ran down the stairs after she'd gotten ready for the day. "Sorry I slept in." She said as she looked at the wonderful breakfast Cassie was just setting out. They'd gotten the necessities set up last night. The place was really coming along better than Natalie had imagined.

"No worries, hun" Cassie assured her. "Now hurry and eat, we've got a meeting soon. Louie left to go to some football meeting, so you're stuck with us"

Natalie laughed.

---

"Thank you, Miss Anderson. You'll be able to pick your schedule in the commons on the fist day of school. See you on the 4th." The principal said as he opened the door motioning them out.

When Natalie, Cassie, and Timothy were in the hall Timothy said "Natalie we have to go run a few errands. Do you want to come? Or you could wait here for Louie and he could give you a ride home."

"I'll wait for Lou. Thanks." Natalie said as she hugged them then took a seat on the bench in the hallway and started going through all the information papers about the school. She'd signed up for choir (honors additions were in a week), Advanced 3-d art, and photography for her electives. She was just hoping that those were what she'd get. The principal seemed to like her though so her chances seemed good.

Snapping her out of her thoughts was the noise of doors opening and guys' voices getting nearer. "Louie!" She yelled to her cousin in the crowd. All the boys' faces turned to her and stared. "I need a ride." She said simply.


	3. A Question of Unity

-1**CH.3**

"Natalie? What are you doing here?" Louie said as he rushed up to her holding her elbows gently. "KEEP WALKING BOYS!" He turned and yelled at the young men still staring. Natalie giggled at this. "What's so funny? They're totally checking you out!"

"And that's a bad thing?" Louie gave her a mad look "What I meant is, I think they think we're…" At this Louie dropped her arms. He was blushing. Natalie laughed a little more. "Lou, it's fine. Is that your team?" Natalie said looking back at where the boys had once been now outside heading home.

"If that's what you want to call it." Louie spoke as they turned and walked toward the door. "They hate one another, Nat. I didn't think it was going to be this bad. I mean, there was practically a brawl." Louie spoke with worry and concern plastered on his voice.

"That bad, huh?" Natalie answered. She didn't want him to reply. He didn't. Natalie could tell this was really worrying him since he was silent opposed to his usual non-stop talking. They were almost to the car when Natalie heard a cat whistle. "Open the doors, please?" Natalie spoke with a laugh in her voice, but she had tears in her eyes. _They're rude here, great._ Natalie was nice to everyone, even if she didn't like them. It really made her mad when people were rude. That's why the cat whistle was upsetting her so much. She turned back to see where it had come from. There was a group of white boys standing on one side of the doors and a group of black boys standing on the other. She wasn't sure where it had come from since both groups were just gawking at her. Natalie jumped in the car as soon as Louie opened her door from the inside. "I'm glad your team is so nice" Natalie said very sarcastically while slamming her door shut. She looked back once more.

"Sorry 'bout that. They're asses from what I can tell. Most of them. The integration has gotten them in knots I suppose." He said as he speeded out of the parking lot. "I think my coach will straighten them out though. He seems like a very down to earth guy." They'd slowed down and were on the way back to their barely furnished home. "I have camp starting tomorrow. It's for a week. I know, I'm sorry" Louie said as Natalie mouthed the words 'what?' to him.

"We just got here though. I don't know anyone else." Natalie said disappointed. "I suppose I'll just help Aunt Cassie and Uncle Timothy finish the house." The rest of the car ride was silent.

---

The next morning was an early one. Natalie woke up when the rest of the house did. She was going to help Louie get ready. Also, She'd came up with a brilliant idea going to sleep the last night. She would document the camp. There ought to be some good shots at the football camp for the **Unity** themed yearbook. Her plan was to go with to drop Louie off at the buses and ask the coach if it was fine if she'd drop by sometime and explain to him what it was for. She had some high hopes since she was very presentable, and Louie had said he was a down to earth. _He'd love to help. I'm sure he would. _Natalie wasn't very convincing even to herself, but it was worth a try.

"Ready?" Cassie asked Natalie as she walked down the stairs with her camera hanging professionally around her neck.

"Yup." was her answer. They piled into the car and began the drive. Worry was thick in the air.

---

"Coach?" Natalie walked up to the coach who Louie had pointed out when he arrived. "Can I speak with you?"

"Of course young lady. And who might you be?" Was the man's answer. His voice was powerful, but full of love. He was a tall black man wearing a very nice suit. His eyes focused on the team behind her for a spilt second, but then he refocused his dark eyes back on her.

"I'm Natalie Anderson, Louie's cousin. I'm living with him and, well…" She went on and explained her idea of documenting the camp. It took her a good five minutes of explaining, but the man never lost focus or turned his attention elsewhere. "What do ya' say?"

"Well, Miss Anderson, that's some idea there. I'd be honored for you to come visit, but first the boys need to be settled in. So you can drop by starting tonight, say 7:30, we'll have a room for you." He said watching as her expression exchanged from excitement to surprise.

"A room? As in staying there?" Natalie had never thought about staying there. She'd be the only girl in a college for of football players. _Nice. _Her expression calmed back down. "I'll get my stuff!"

The coach laughed. "You will be supervised, so don't get any ideas. I'm trusting you." His voice that was filled with laughter was quickly turned serious in his last sentence. "Now then here's the directions. We'll be looking forward to having you with us." His attitude lifted a little.

"Thanks Coach…." Natalie realized she didn't know his name.

"Boone. Now excuse me, I have to get my team boarded." He said turning and walking toward the two bright yellow buses only to be stopped by two white boys with letterman jackets not looking too happy.

Natalie turned back to her aunt and uncle smiling. "I'm in!" She said excitedly hugging them both. She started explaining the circumstances.

---

"Do you have everything, Natalie?" Cassie asked.

"I think so. Ready?" Natalie asked her camera still around her neck. She'd taken some pictures of the boys leaving. That was crazy. The parents were flabbergasted. They'd never think that Coach Boone was going to sit black players and white players in the same bus let alone the same seat. She already had some very good material, but she wasn't sure if she could handle the actions of the boys. It pissed her off how racist everyone was. She knew there was racism everywhere, but she'd never experienced it to this extreme.

"Let's go then." Timothy said. They packed the car and left for the college.


	4. New Faces to Smile About

-1**CH. 4**

"LASTIK! SON! GET OVER HERE!" Coach Boone's booming voice was heard by Natalie when she stepped out of the car. She noticed that the boys were already on the practice field. She saw Coach Boone talking to Louie, but couldn't hear what he was saying. _Don't yell at him._ Louie started walking the relatively long walk over to the car.

"Hey Nat!" He said panting. "I'm supposed to help you with your things." His sweat was rolling down his face. "Hey mom, hey dad." He said acknowledging that his parents were there. "I'll take it from here." He said taking the suitcase from his father's hands.

"Nice place." Natalie said after Cassie and Timothy said goodbye and drove off.

"If that's what you want to call it. You missed an all out fight already." Louie said pointing at the bruise on his forehead.

"You're kidding. Oh my…" Natalie said staring at first his bruise then behind him at the football team.

"It's crazy here. Well, let's take you to your room." Louie said as they walked into the building.

---

"So, what am I supposed to do when you guys are practicing?" Natalie said as she started arranging her things. The room the had given her had two bunk beds in it, but she would be the only one in it. _Good working space._ There was a desk pushed in the corner. It was obvious that the regular students here never really used it. The room was comfy enough.

"Um, I don't know. I thought you'd talked to Coach Boone about all of that." Louie said sitting on a bed looking out of the window down at the practice that he'd gotten out of for the time being. "I ought to be getting back I suppose. Will you be alright?" Louie asked when he saw Natalie look at him with hope that he'd stay in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll just set up. Make sure you come and get me for dinner." Natalie reminded him as he left the room.

After Louie left Natalie set out all her Yearbook stuff around the room for easy access. Then she just sat where Louie had once sat looking out of the window. She watched the football team attempt to get through a practice without ripping each others' head's off. She could tell that there were some boys trying harder to get along than others.A single tear rolled down her cheek. She wasn't sure if it was because of the boys, the hate, her fear, or her memories of a football field.

---

Natalie heard a knock on her door. "Natalie, it's time for dinner." It was Louie. She was in the middle of sketching an outline for a possible spread for the yearbook.

"Thanks, Louie. I'm coming." Natalie said as she got up and slipped on her purple fuzzy slippers. She didn't feel like putting on shoes. After all, they were only eating.

Natalie opened the door to find a whole group of boys waiting along with Louie. Her eyes doubled in size, but she quickly recollected herself. "Uh….hi?" There was about 10 boys there. They were all black besides Louie. _Well, at least he's getting along._ "So, what's for dinner?" Natalie asked stepping out of her room.

"How should we know? It's now like we went down to see what's for dinner _then_ came back to get you." The boy who said this was smiling. Natalie figured he was joking. She laughed.

"Shut up." Natalie said with a smile and playfully hit him on the head. "Louie?" She said turning to her cousin. "Are you going to introduce me or let me stand here like an idiot?" He pretended to be in deep thought. Natalie smacked him.

"Haha, sorry Nat. Okay guys this is my cousin Natalie Anderson. Natalie, the guys." Louie spoke more to 'the guys' than to Natalie.

"Right then. Nice introduction." They walked to the cafeteria talking while Natalie just listened. Their conversation consisted mostly on the practice that day.

---

After Natalie had gotten her food she looked around the cafeteria to see where she was going to sit. Everyone there stared at her obviously wondering the same thing.

"Natlalie!" Thank God! Louie hadn't left her to sit by herself "Over here"

When she started to walk over everyone was still staring. She found out they were staring at Louie first. She saw why. He was sitting with the same group of boys that had came with him to pick her up for dinner. She heard people whispering 'traitor'. _GROW UP!_ Natalie couldn't believe they were acting like that. The walk to the table seemed to be miles. She finally got to the table and sat down next to her cousin.

"Hello 'the guys'." Natalie said sarcastically, emphasizing 'the guys'. "Louie, can I please have a real intro?" She faked hurt in her eyes.

"I guess so. Guys you can introduce yourselves." Louie was so lazy at times.

The first boy to speak was the one who had made the joke when they had came to pick her up. "Hi I'm Petey, Petey Jones." He spoke with a smile in his voice. He seemed like he was always happy. He seemed like the kind of person that would be fun to talk to, to hang out with.

"Hi Petey." Natalie replied respectfully.

"I'm Blue." said the next boy. The introductions went on until there was only one boy left.

"I'm Jerry." His eyes were heavenly. He was very handsome. Natalie found herself smiling uncontrollably. Not that she liked him or anything. He just seemed like the kind of person that would be her best friend. He reminded her so much of home. He was smiling now. He hadn't talked much before.

"Hi." Natalie said as she studied him. Her thoughts were thrown out the window when she was Petey reaching over the table.

"You gonna eat that?" Petey said.

"Well, I was going to, but you can have it since you've touched it with your greasy hands." The table laughed.

"Hey Rev, what are you taking this year in school?" Blue asked to nobody Natalie was introduced to. But Jerry replied.

"Uhh, did we get our schedules yet? I applied for my normal stuff. Advanced classes and art stuff. I most likely won't have classes with you, Blue." Jerry said bluntly. Natalie was looking around a little confused. "It's my nickname, hun." Natalie was surprised by that last word. Hun? Wow, he was so sweet.

"Figured."

---

The meal went on with normal conversation until they were required to go back to there rooms. When Natalie got to her room she just layed on her bad that she chose as the one she would sleep in and thought about all the boys she'd met. Especially 'Rev'.

But her thoughts were broken with an unexpected knock on the door.


	5. A Beautiful Picture

-1**CH. 5**

"Natalie?" It was Louie. She had been expecting, well more like hoping, the knock had been from _someone_ else.

"Come in." Natalie said with little meaning because Louie was already half way through the door. She sat up on the bedto find Louie had something in his hands. A letter. "What's that Lou?" she said actually interested.

"Coach gave it to me to give to you. It's from school. Ms. Mary? Know her?" Louie said while reading the name in the return address on the envelope. "Wait, neither of us know anyone. Stupid question." Natalie laughed quietly, a little concerned now about the letter. "Here, open it." Louie said while sitting next to her on the bed and handing her the letter. She began to tear it open and looked over to find Louie looking intently over her shoulder. She took the letter out, opened it slowly and carefully, and began to read:

**Dear Ms. Anderson,**

**I hear that you are interested in Honors choir for this school year. I'd like to remind you that auditions are next week. August 24th from 4-9pm. If you have a conflict and need to schudule another time please contact me at school.**

**Your choir teacher,**

**Ms. Mary**

Short, sweet, and to the point. Ms. Mary seemed like a cool teacher. _August 24th? Isn't that the last day of camp? _"August 24th?" Louie psychically took the words from her thoughts "Isn't that the last day of camp?"

"Yeah, but auditions are in the evening, so we should be home by then." Natalie spoke reassuringly. She was tired and just wanted to organize her things then go to sleep. She loved organizing, except her idea of organization was for her to know where everything was. Things were just sprawled throughout the room, but that's what she liked. "Louie, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed, okay?" Louie gave her a hug and walked out the door closing it behind him. After he'd left Natalie went to the door and locked it. She was a little antsy about her first night here.

---

"Well where's Louie? He should do it."

"He's not here, so you do it."

"Why me? She'd slap me!"

"She'll probably slap all of us after we wake her up."

"I'm not getting slapped again!"

"Shut up! We're going to wake her up out here if you don't be quiet!"

"Who's going in?"

"It's probably locked anyway."

"The key, remember? Dumbass…"

"Shut up. I forgot"

"Just open it already!"

"Well who's going in?"

"I will."

"You? Wow… ok…"

"Just gimme the key!"

Natalie had woken up from the foot steps coming up to her room and she'd heard the whole conversation. There was at least four different people. From what she understood the boys were going to break into her room. "But they mentioned Louie. He would never do that. They must just want to wake me up…." Natalie spoke under her breath as she heard a turning and clicking sound coming from the door. The locked clicked open and she closed her eyes again to pretend she was sleeping to see just what their plan was.

The door opened slowly but then shut again. _Oh my gosh, they're going to rape me!_ The slow footsteps grew closer and then she felt someone sit down next to her on the bed. Natalie closed her eyes as tight as she could. She was utterly scared. "It's okay" The familiar voice spoke as the unknown boy stroked her hair. It was so calming for Natalie. She slowly opened here eyes. She was utterly surprised when she saw who it was.

"Rev?" She said in an almost inaudible voice, hoarse from sleep.

"Yeah. It's time for breakfast and we were worried you were going miss it. There might be some good pictures down there." He hadn't stop stroking her hair until the last sentence. He then laid his had on her shoulder gently making her shudder on the inside.

"Wait. What?" It had just clicked in her head that he'd mentioned her pictures. Her eyes grew three times there size and she jolted upright in bed stared at Rev. "You know about my pictures? How? Who told you?" She was speaking a little faster than normal.

"Well besides the fact that your room is covered with folders filled with pictures and millions of individuals everywhere?" Natalie looked around her room and laughed. "Coach Boone thought it would be nice to inform us why there was going to be a random girl in our college." Rev was looking around her room now too. He stood up and walked over to some pictures laying on the table. "You are very talented. Are you taking Mrs. Zambrin's class this year?"

"Uhhh…" Natalie had a truly clueless expression on her face.

"She's going to be the photography teacher. She also teaches drawing, but I don't know if T.C. Williams is giving her that job. I had her in drawing II last year." He said looking through some pictures of a group of kids looking at a statue of a civil war scene.

"Well, I haven't gotten my schedule yet, but I did sign up for photography." Natalie slowly swings her legs over the bed and stands up. She stretches and then walks over to Rev. "Those are my best friends." She pointed to the picture in his hands. "From Kansas City. Where I'm from. It's my yearbook committee. There I am." Natalie points to the back of a girl in a white camisole and baggy Capri's toward the left of the group holding a taller boy with dark hair's hand.

"And who's that?" Rev said with a sly smile on his lips.

"Oh" Natalie said with a laugh. "That's Zachary, my best friend. I got quite emotional at this statue. Actually, right after this picture I break down." Natalie laughed again, but she was expecting Rev to laugh with her. Natalie looked over at him and followed his eyes. He was staring at Zachary's hands.

"He's black." _What the fuck?!_ Natalie was completely awestruck. She didn't know how to respond. _They don't even believed blacks and whites can hold hands here??_ Natalie just stared at Rev. He was moving. Neither was she.

Finally Natalie broke the silence. "Yeah, he is…is there a problem?" Natalie didn't lift her gaze off of Rev. She saw his eyes tearing up.

"No. It's just…it's…it's a beautiful picture." Natalie wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say. But it definitely wasn't what he said. "May I hold onto this for a while?" Natalie wasn't sure if she wanted to let him keep one of her best, but the emotion inn his eyes convinced her.

"Yeah, just be really careful with it. Now I have to get ready for breakfast. We're probably really late!" Natalie said rushing around her room after the first sentence. She headed into the bathroom and slammed the door accidentally. This was the first thing to cut his gaze from the picture. He turned almost instantly to the door.

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Oh my gosh! No! Don't leave me!" Natalie yelled and laughed. She came out of the bathroom in record time. She ran over to the dresser and grabbed a hair tie, flipped her hair over, and put her hair up sloppily. Rev hadn't taken his gaze off her. "Let's go!" Natalie exclaimed grabbing Rev's wrist and racing toward the door. Natalie ripped the door open and five boys fell in her room. "Listening? Let's go we're going to be late!"

"Calm down! We've got like 5 minutes to get there and it's not a long walk." Petey said grabbing Natalie by the shoulders before she could take off running again.

"How early did you guys decide to wake me up?" Natalie asked the small crowd.

"Early enough." Petey replied simply.

The group took off walking down the hall, toward the cafeteria. After about 2 minutes of walking Natalie said "I totally hate you guys for breaking in my room! You could've just knocked. Gimme that key!"

The boys all laughed and many said "What key?" or "I've not a clue what you're talking about!!!"


	6. Breakfast and Temptations

-1**CH.6 **

At breakfast Natalie didn't sit by Rev. She wasn't sure of what to make of his reaction. It was…odd for her. She hadn't thought she'd see a reaction like that. Ever. Especially in Alexandria. She thought it was still pure hatred. Well, not exactly to that extent, but more physical violence among races. Not emotional. Not at all.

Natalie ate in silence. Putting in a few nods and giggles to fit in and keep the attention off her. Half way through her bagel she realized something she'd never thought about. Rev's tears. They were so genuine. So real. So hopeful. So sad and realizing. Natalie knew then that he was looking at what would take an eternity to be socially acceptable here. She felt an overwhelming sorry for him. And an ever growing attractiveness. Not necessarily to him, but to comfort him. To tell him things will change. That in many places "race" didn't have any meaning. That people got along. That people loved across the barriers of race. She wanted to tell him he needed to keep thinking out of the box that his society did.

The rest of the table noticed Natalie just sitting there staring at her bagel, mouth full, for about 5 full minutes. "Natalie? Are you falling in love with that bagel? You know if you haven't chewed yet, you can spit that piece out and reassemble your bagel." The table erupted with laughter. Natalie blushed to a bright rosy color. She immediately started chewing at a rapid pace.

"Shut up! I totally spaced out!" Natalie joined in the laughter. They forgot about it and went back to their conversation before the bagel incident.

---

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry coach! I slept in! My alarm didn't go off!" Natalie noticed Louie running into the cafeteria, as did everyone else within a 5 mile radius.

"It's alright Louie. Just get your food and hurry up eating." Coach Boone's voice was sincere. He was dressed in Titan colors with his playbook and notebook beside his breakfast tray at the coaches table. Official looking, but like a father. Nonetheless Natalie was surprised that Louie wasn't in trouble. He hurried and sat beside her.

"What's up? I probably smell, sorry. No shower. Stupid alarm. It's been acting up lately. Hey Blue do you like the Temptations? I know you do Rev. Well, actually does anyone? How many? One… Two… Three… Four… You guys owe me." Louie was in his own world trying to catch up with everyone. "Well, I heard they're coming somewhere around here. Soon. And we could get tickets for the show. I'll buy. I have connections for discounts." You could feel the excitement on his face and in his voice.

"Louie, could I go?" Natalie spoke up. She knew the Temptations. She didn't exactly love them, but she could listen to them. It might be a good place for pictures.

"You? Natalie, this is a concert, like stand for hours, because nobody actually likes sitting in the seats they offer." Louie was trying to talk her out of it. She could tell he wanted it to be a "guy" thing, but she liked concerts. Loved them rather. Back in Kansas City some of her friends were in a band and she actually got to tour with them. It was a small tour, but a tour nonetheless. She'd seen many well known bands too. Music was she getaway.

"Louie, you really don't know me do you?" Natalie laughed. "I've been to concerts. I've crowd surfed. I've even snuck backstage at a Bob Dylan concert." Everyone was staring at her in unbelief. "Kidding. Just about the Bob Dylan thing. I can dream." Laughter filled the room. "Can I go?"

"Sure. Just don't get trampled. You really crowd surfed?" Louie was seeing another side of Natalie. He never knew she was into music.

"Yeah. When I went to the Regards concert last year, they were a local band, with Emily, Cinthia, Chad, Michael, and Zachary. They practically threw me." At the mention of "Zachary" Rev looked up. He'd been focusing mostly on his food. It didn't last long. The minute Rev and Natalie made eye contact it was broken and he turned back to his food. **(a/n I made up a band name. If it's a real band, well I just hope it's not)**

"That's so cool! Did everyone touch your ass?" Petey. Of course. He's the only one that would say that. But everyone laughed. He was good at that. Making people laugh.

"Haha. I don't remember, but I s'pose so." Natalie pretended to be in deep thought. "Pervert." Everyone laughed again.

"People, people! Listen up!" Coach Boone's voice boomed through the room. Much different from when he addressed Louie. He was standing at the front of the cafeteria now. "Everyone! You've got five minutes to finish eating and get out of here. The cafeteria's closing until lunch. Then you have about an hour until practice. So you can get ready. Don't be late." At this point the looked toward Louie. There were a few snickers here and there, but mostly silence. "If anyone is late you will all be running extra sprints at the end of practice." His gaze was still on Louie. Natalie understood why he was nice to him before. The punishment was now. "That's all." Immediately after Coach was done everyone rushed to put things away and head back toward the dorm rooms. Coach Boone walked over to Natalie who was just finishing stuffing the last of her banana into her mouth.

"Hey Coashhffff" was all Natalie could get out. Coach must have thought it was amusing. He gave her a small smile. The closest she's ever seen him to laughing.

"Hey Natalie. I was wondering if you were coming to practice today?" Natalie nodded in response. "Okay. That's all I needed to know. I'll leave you to your food now." He walked off. There was that fatherness in his voice again. _Man that guy is confusing. _Natalie threw her stuff away and headed to her room to get her camera.


	7. Author's Note!

-1**Hey all my lovely readers!**

Thanks so much for reading, first of all. Now on to business, I've been having trouble updating. I've been super busy. I tried to write over Spring Break, but even there I found myself wrapped up in too many things. I'm going to try and start writing a chapter tonight if'n I have time. Then if I start, I figure, I'll HAVE to finish. And in no time the chapter will be done, right, RIGHT???!!!!

Well that's what we're hoping.

Oh, And Thank You All So Much For All Your Comments. I Am Hoping To Respond To Them In An Author's Note In My Next Chapter.

_Bunches of love,_

**Bittersweet913**


End file.
